Malédiction
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: [OS KagaKuro] [Totalement absurde] Parfois la vie, ça craint. Surtout lorsque je me rends compte que je possède un lien avec Kuroko.
1. Malédiction

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Raiting : K**

 **Auteur : La chose qui vous parle -écrit-.**

 **Yo mina ! Donc après l'OS éprouvant AoKaga j'ai vraiment éprouvé le besoin de décompresser et de me vider la tête. Et pour me vider la tête, je l'ai fais parfaitement ! Voici mon premier KagaKuro et il est complètement con, il ressemble à rien, j'ai tenté d'être drôle, ça se passe on sait pas comment, c'est carrément bizarre, je sais même pas d'où je tire cette idée mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous conviendra. Moi en tout cas, il m'a bien plu à écrire, étant donné que c'est très léger et fluide, pas du tout prise de tête. Même mon mot il ressemble à rien.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **x Heaven**

* * *

 **Malédiction**

Parfois la vie, ça craint.

J'ai sorti mes poubelles ce matin, le sac s'est cassé. J'ai tenté de ramasser les déchets, y a un chien qui s'est pointé. Forcément, j'ai fais tout ce qu'un être humain normalement constitué aurait fait. Je me suis barré en courant. Y a rien de pire, de plus fourbe qu'un chien. Ils te font croire qu'ils t'aiment et la seconde d'après, ils te poignardent dans le dos. Bien que je n'arrive pas vraiment à concevoir qu'un chien puisse tenir un poignard dans ses pattes... à moins que ses dents ne servent de poignard... dans ce cas-là, on appelle pas ça un poignard, en plus y en a plusieurs.

Bref.

Après l'épisode poubelle, j'ai cramé mon petit-déjeuner, ce qui ne m'arrive _jamais_. J'ai beau ne pas être superstitieux, après tout ça, je me dis que cette journée va être pourrie. Après tout, entre une douche qui t'envoie ses jets en pleine figure parce qu'elle est devenue d'un coup défectueuse, et mon uniforme qui sent la transpiration parce que j'ai oublié de le laver après l'entraînement, il n'y a plus de quoi douter.

Mais la meilleure, ça doit être quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un lien avec Kuroko.

Pas un lien comme une corde qui nous maintient attachés ou un lien affectif, non ça je le sais déjà. Mais un véritable lien qui nous unis. Le genre de lien qui, dès qu'un de nous se fait mal, l'autre le ressent. Ouais, d'un point de vue extérieur, ça en jette. Mais quand je me retrouve à en devenir un des personnages principaux, je trouve ça moins chouette.

J'ai trouvé ça étrange lorsque j'ai reçu une grosse douleur à l'épaule. Et au même moment, j'ai vu Kuroko se faire bousculer par quelqu'un et se tenir l'épaule. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, me disant que c'était une coïncidence et que j'avais du me faire une courbature. Ouais. Sauf quand je me suis prit la porte en pleine tête et que j'ai entendu un autre gémissement de douleur que le mien. Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu Kuroko se tenir le front alors qu'il n'y avait rien en face de lui.

Là, j'ai eu les boules.

On s'est regardé un long moment dans les yeux et je savais qu'il se demandait comme moi ce qu'il nous arrivait. J'ai réalisé que j'avais mal quand cet abruti s'est cogné la main volontairement dans un casier. À ce moment-là, j'ai eu envie de l'encastrer dans le mur. C'est quand j'ai resserré mes doigts sur sa tête que je m'en suis pleinement rendu compte.

Pourquoi je sentais comme un étau se serré sur mon crâne ?

La réponse m'était venue d'elle-même : parce que je sentais ce que Kuroko vivait. Ça m'a paru complètement débile sur le coup. Puis j'ai dû réaliser l'évidence : on était victimes d'une malédiction. Ça m'a foutu carrément les jetons quand je suis rentré chez moi. Je me suis simplement posé sur le canapé, et j'ai senti une multitudes de sensations venir me picoter le corps.

J'ai d'abord senti le cuir fatigué du canapé sous mes fesses, puis une intense fatigue que je devinais être celle de Kuroko. Mes joues m'avaient fait la sensation d'être mouillées. Foutu clebs. Il peut pas arrêter de léchouiller les joues de Kuroko celui-là ? Je me suis senti vraiment con quand j'ai essuyé mes joues. Parce qu'il y avait pas de bave. Donc ça servait à rien.

J'ai décidé de prendre une douche pour essayer de faire partir les sensations. Ça s'est un peu atténué, il fallait dire aussi que c'était pas si violent que ça. J'ai englouti des kilos de viandes et pour compenser, une salade en guise de légume. J'avais le ventre plein et j'espérais que Kuroko le sentait bien.

Quand je me suis installé sous la couette, j'avais eu l'impression de ne pas être seul dessous. Fidèle à lui-même, Kuroko agit en fantôme, même lorsqu'il n'est pas vraiment là. Je ne me suis endormi que vers trois heures du matin, comme lorsqu'il y avait un match important le lendemain.

Ce matin, j'avais une bonne tête de mort-vivant. Ma fatigue associée à celle de Kuroko ne faisait pas vraiment bon ménage. Sérieusement, pourquoi étais-je obligé de partager mes émotions et mes sensations physiques avec celles de Kuroko -bien que niveau émotions, je n'avais pas vraiment à me plaindre- ?

Au lycée, j'avais remarqué que Kuroko avait la même tête que moi. Et pourtant, il paraissait bien plus adorable. Je m'installai à mon bureau et évidemment, il avait fallu que l'idiot aux cheveux turquoises derrière moi s'endorme. C'est pas vrai, mes paupières allaient finir par se décrocher si elles continuaient à tomber comme ça !

C'est une vraie torture de devoir subir les sensations des autres, en plus des miennes. Je ne sais jamais qu'elle est la mienne et qu'elle est la sienne. C'est un vrai bordel. Si bien que lorsqu'Izuki me demanda si j'allais bien, je ne pus que répondre :

« Oh ouais, la routine. Tu sais quand on ressent d'autres émotions que les siennes, c'est pas vraiment AIE ! »

Une violente douleur à mon front me fit me retourner pour découvrir Kuroko qui s'était frappé le même endroit volontairement. Je vais le tuer. D'accord, c'est dangereux de dévoiler ça. Mais sérieusement, il pourrait adopter une méthode moins brutale. Izuki me questionna, je répondais évasivement, comme quoi je venais de me prendre une mouche lancée à puissance maximale. Ouais, tiré par les cheveux, je sais. Mais moins qu'être lié à quelqu'un.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, Kuroko et moi insistions auprès de la coach pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Elle nous céda les clés assez facilement, ravie de voir que nous allions nous fatiguer encore plus. Quelle sadique. Une fois seuls, je me tournais vers Kuroko qui m'observait avec son habituel regard neutre.

« On fait quoi Kuroko pour se sortir de ce merdier ?

\- Je l'ignore Kagami-kun. On a juste à attendre et on verra bien si cela revient à la normale. »

Toujours aussi calme. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Moi, je bouillonne à l'intérieur. Je suis même sûr qu'il le sent. Alors que lui, c'est le calme plat. La tranquillité à l'état pure. Et étrangement, ça me calme aussi. Je me sens moins … moi. Comme s'il exerçait une sorte de pouvoir sur moi.

D'un commun accord, nous décidions de tenir parole et de nous entraîner. Les passes et les _dunks_ se succédaient, au point que je senti la fatigue de Kuroko me transpercer, comme une flèche. Au moins, je saurais lorsqu'il a atteint ses limites. Je m'assois sur un banc des gradins, Kuroko prend la place à côté de moi. Il me tend une bouteille que j'accepte volontiers.

Je crois que j'ai un problème. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de cette histoire de lien, mais pendant tout l'entraînement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder. Je l'ai observé comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, notant ses tics et ses mouvements. Ça ne m'arrive pas vraiment, d'habitude. J'ai une totale confiance en lui, alors pourquoi je vérifierais où est-ce qu'il était ?

J'avais vraiment ressenti le besoin de l'avoir dans mon champs de vision. Et ça aussi, ça me fou les jetons presque autant que cette histoire de lien. Je sens une brûlure au niveau de mes joues. Instinctivement, je tourne la tête vers Kuroko. Mais ce dernier reste pâle. C'est alors que je comprends. Je rougis.

« Kagami-kun, ça chauffe un peu trop. »

Que quelqu'un me tue. Mais pourquoi ce genre de chose ne m'arrive qu'à moi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je me reçois de l'eau en pleine figure. Je me redresse dans un cri furieux et constate la bouteille vide que Kuroko tenait. Courroucé, je lui ai de suite donné une claque sur la tête. Que j'ai très vite regretté.

Vraiment, cette histoire de lien n'est pas un cadeau du ciel. Mais j'ai tout de même suivit le conseil de Kuroko. Et on a attendu. Attendu quoi, je sais pas, mais on a attendu un sacré bout de temps ! Les premiers jours furent très durs étant donné que d'habitude on se donnait notre dose mutuelle de coups mais cette malédiction entravait nos plans.

Alors pour éviter tout débordement avec d'autres personnes, on passait beaucoup plus de temps ensemble que d'habitude. Et lorsque l'un menaçait de faire une gaffe, l'autre se frappait volontairement afin d'éviter les bourdes. Étrangement, c'était souvent Kuroko qui exécutait la deuxième partie.

Mais à cela, un autre problème est survenu. Tout du moins, un problème pour moi car je ne pense pas que ce bâtard de turquoise soit vraiment concerné. À moins que le problème ne vienne de moi ? Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens le besoin de toujours être avec lui alors qu'on passe suffisamment de temps ensemble ? Et je vais pas gober que c'est à cause du lien, ça dure depuis trop longtemps !

La dernière fois, c'était limite si je lui proposais de rester chez moi ! Ouais c'est ça, j'ai un problème. Et je comprends absolument pas pourquoi ça ne survient qu'avec Kuroko, et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'empêche que je préfère ça, à ressentir la même chose avec cet enfoiré d'Aomine. Si jamais ça devait arriver, je pense que ça ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais déménagé en Antarctique et cohabité avec les pingouins et les ours polaires ! À moins que ce ne soit en Arctique...? Bref, dans un endroit où on se les cailles !

En ce moment même, j'ai envie de commettre un meurtre. Cet enfoiré de blond se tient devant moi et maintient la conversation avec Kuroko depuis des lustres. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès de m'oublier pour monopoliser l'attention de MON ombre. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même, Kuroko doit ressentir la colère qui bouillit en moi au vue du regard appuyé qu'il me lance.

… Je viens de penser MON ombre ? Genre Kuroko il est à moi ? Mais c'est quoi mon problème ? Je deviens complètement cinglé, cette histoire de lien m'ait monté à la tête ! Une douleur fulgurante me vrille le front et un cri sors de ma bouche, interrompant le monologue de Kise.

Oui, c'était totalement stupide de partir l'air de rien sans regarder où j'allais pour finir par me prendre un poteau. Et si moi j'arrive à tenir le choc, Kuroko lui, est soudainement allé saluer le sol, un pitoyable gémissement de douleur transgressant la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres …

Je me secoue la tête, tentant de chasser la douleur. C'est elle qui me fait délirer, je ne suis pas du tout en train de fantasmer sur la possible douceur des lèvres de Kuroko, NON CE N'EST PAS VRAI. Pour attirer mon attention ailleurs, je me précipite au près de Kuroko. La vue de Kise agenouillé près de lui me met en rage pour une raison que j'ignore et je pousse le blond sur le côté et m'empare de Kuroko avant de prendre la fuite. Le tout sans réfléchir.

Je cours longtemps et je m'arrête dans un terrain de basket de rue, ne réfléchissant absolument pas à la réaction de Kise, ni même à mon acte plus que suspect. Je dépose Kuroko sur le banc et ce dernier exécute un geste qui me laisse pantois. Il s'agrippe à mes épaules, me forçant à m'accroupir pour rester à son niveau.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir tandis qu'il me serre avec force dans ses bras, alors je reste sans rien faire. Le prototype de l'abruti parfait. Je sens une chaleur me consumer l'intérieur de mon ventre et réalise avec stupeur qu'elle provient de Kuroko. Ça me rend toute chose et me fait perdre la tête. Bon sang, mais comment dois-je réagir ?

« Kagami-kun. »

Je sursaute et rougit violemment. Mais non, c'est pas le moment ! En même temps, mon cerveau typiquement masculin fait le rapprochement entre notre position équivoque et le chuchotement orgasmique de mon ombre. … Je viens vraiment de sous-entendre que Kuroko était orgasmique ?

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? hurlais-je en me dégageant de Kuroko qui tomba à la renverse sur le sol. »

Le choc nous fit gémir tout les deux et nous fit revenir sur terre également. C'est une sensation extrêmement étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça en présence de Kuroko ? Je veux vraiment découvrir qui nous fait ce genre de blague parce que c'est franchement pas drôle.

« Ça va Kagami-kun ? me demanda le plus petit.

\- Tu devrais le savoir, bougonnais-je en retour.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'ai senti que Kagami-kun éprouvait de la colère alors j'ai agis sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Non c'est bon, à vrai dire, moi aussi je réagis bizarrement. »

Je posais mes fesses sur le banc à côté de Kuroko pour ne plus en bouger. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. À peine posé que mes yeux se retrouve attiré par un objet rond que Kuroko tenait entre ses mains. Il m'observe encore avec son regard insistant et je souris sincèrement. Il savait que lorsque tout était confus, le mieux pour oublier, était de jouer au basket.

On passa le reste de l'après-midi à se dépenser sur ce terrain accidenté. Comme prévu, on se vida complètement la tête, si bien que ce fût comme si le lien n'avait jamais existé. Les sourires sincères éclairèrent cet après-midi monotone et sans vie, animant les arbres morts dressant leurs branches dénudées vers le ciel d'un gris annonçant de la pluie.

Nos peaux ne sentir les assauts du froid qu'une fois la chaleur retombée et la nuit pointant le bout de son nez. Réalisant que nous étions trempé de sueur et que Kuroko, étant d'un naturel plus fragile que moi, risquait de tomber malade, je lui proposais de se rendre chez moi. Il accepta, frissonnant.

Cette drôle d'impression lorsque j'étais avec Kuroko revint au galop et je me retrouvais à me sentir excité à l'idée qu'il vienne squatter mon appartement. Et j'en fus d'autant plus gêné en me rendant compte qu'il le sentait parfaitement. J'hésite vraiment à sauter du balcon une fois rendu là-bas.

La chaleur fût la première chose que l'on sentit lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Laissant un sourire béat venir me fendre la bouche, j'intimais distraitement à Kuroko de laisser ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte tandis que moi-même je me dirigeais vers la cuisine après les avoir retiré.

Je sentais la froideur de nos deux corps disparaître tandis que je faisais à manger, la chaleur du feu me réchauffant les mains et, par la même occasion, celles de Kuroko qui se trouvait à mettre la table sur la petite table prévue à cette effet. Je retirais le plat du feu quand, par mégarde, je me brûlais le doigt.

Lâchant un couinement, je me précipitais vers l'évier. Je sentis la moiteur d'une bouche se déposer sur mon doigt et comme l'humidité de la salive sur celui-ci. Je me retournais et vis Kuroko suçoter son doigt dans l'espoir de faire partir la douleur. Je restais hébété un instant, sentant la température dans mon corps monter en flèche.

Et pensait que la vision de Kuroko était au combien érotique à cet instant.

Juste avant de me mettre une claque mental en voyant le regard inquisiteur du plus petit se poser sur moi. Reprenant tant bien que mal mes esprit, j'ouvrais le robinet et plongeait mon doigt sous le jet glacé, la vision d'un Kuroko maltraitant mon doigt d'une façon aguicheuse ne cessant de me torturer.

« Kagami-kun ? »

A l'entente de cette voix, je me crispais. Puis, n'y tenant plus, je plaçais brusquement ma tête sous le jet d'eau froide, sentant Kuroko sursauter. Ça t'apprendra à me tenter. Et depuis quand me tentait-il de cette manière ? Il fallait absolument que tout cela cesse ou je finirais encore plus taré qu'aujourd'hui !

Sans un mot, Kuroko me tendis une serviette puis il partit s'emparer du plat en veillant à ne pas se brûler avant de le poser sur la table, s'installant devant celui-ci en m'attendant sagement. Lâchant un soupir, je le rejoignis, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées.

Le repas se fit en silence, ce qui changeait du vacarme qu'il y régnait lorsque toute l'équipe de Seirin s'invitait. Je ne cessais d'observer Kuroko du coin de l'œil et, dès que je croisais son regard, le détournait rapidement, faisant mine de m'intéresser à autre chose. Finalement, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de lui avoir permit de rester.

Une fois le dîner fini, il m'aida à tout ranger et la pensée qu'il était adorable me traversa l'esprit. Je me cognais la tête contre un coin de placard et me tint la tête en grognant, marmonnant des excuses à Kuroko. Je sentais des bribes de frustrations émanées de Kuroko et le sentait perturbé, ce qui était une grande première.

« Kagami-kun, il faut qu'on parle. »

Je n'aime pas cette phrase. En général, ça annonçait les problèmes. Mais bon, je ne suis pas à ça près. Après un long soupir, je me retournais vers lui et amorçait un mouvement de recul en le constatant si proche. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il saisit mon poignet, me rapprochant de lui.

Mon cœur accéléra la cadence tandis que je m'efforçais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais mon cerveau choisi tout simplement de se barrer en vacances lorsque je sentis quelque chose d'humide s'écraser contre mes lèvres avec brusquerie. Ah d'accord. Donc lui, il embrasse les gens lorsqu'il veut parler. Je viens d'apprendre un autre trait de son caractère.

Je sentais mes yeux me faire mal à force de s'agrandir et Kuroko dût le sentir puisqu'il rompit le baiser. Ses yeux mi-clos et sa façon de se lécher les lèvres me firent de suite déchanter et une autre pensée érotique me traversa l'esprit tandis que je me détournais, le plat de la main sur la bouche, les joues plus rouge que la peau du diable en personne et le cœur prêt à lâcher.

« Kagami-kun ?

\- Ah non ! criais-je. Prends pas cette vois innocente genre il sait rien passé ! C'était quoi ça ? Là, juste à l'instant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Pourquoi tu...

\- J'ai compris que j'aime Kagami-kun. »

Toujours autant de tact celui-là. Bon sang, je suis au bord de la syncope. Alors ce lien nous a à ce point rapproché ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Est-ce que je ressens la même chose que lui ? Sans doute puisque je me retrouve une nouvelle fois collé à lui, nos lèvres s'entrechoquant une nouvelle fois.

Au fond, j'ai même plus envie de réfléchir. Autant laisser les choses venir comme elles viennent. Après tout, qui s'en préoccupe ? Pas Kuroko ni moi, ça c'est clair. J'ai presque du mal à le laisser monopoliser la douche tandis que je me couchais dans mon lit. Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi fleur bleue ? Je ne me connaissais même pas un côté pareil ! Ce petit démon me fait vraiment tourner la tête, et je suis sûr qu'il en est conscient.

Si bien que lorsqu'il apparaît dix minutes plus tard, une serviette sur les épaules et une goutte d'eau taquine qui descend le long de son visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à comment il devait être sous la douche. Si bien que je me tourne du côté opposé tandis qu'il s'installait sous la couette, déposant la serviette sur le sol.

« Kagami-kun?

\- Ouais ?

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de bander ? C'est gênant, annonça Kuroko de but en blanc. »

J'ai déjà dis que la vie ça craignait ?


	2. Malédiction - Bonus

**Yo mina ! Cette suite n'était pas prévu mais disons que j'avais plusieurs moments avec le lien à exploiter et j'ai décidé de vous offrir ce petit bonus. Je vous préviens, je n'ai jamais écris de conneries aussi grosses, vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **x Heaven**

* * *

 **Malédiction - BONUS**

 **J** e sens que je vais péter un câble. Ou un boulon. Ou n'importe quoi qui puisse se péter dans mon cerveau. Certainement pas grand chose, m'aurait répondu Kuroko. Puis je l'aurai frappé. Et regretté. Mais bref, là n'est pas le sujet.

Non, le sujet serait plutôt : comment vais-je m'y prendre pour encastrer Kise dans un mur tellement violemment qu'il y resterait coincé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Le fait qu'il soit avec Kuroko aujourd'hui ne me dérange pas en soi. Je crois. Je suis presque sûr que je crois que ça ne me dérange pas.

…

Bon d'accord, je suis carrément jaloux. Mais là n'est pas le problème principal. Ce serait plutôt QUAND EST-CE QUE CET ENFOIRE DE BLOND VA ARRETER SES FOUTUS CHATOUILLES ? Non seulement il touche Kuroko MAIS en plus ça m'atteint moi !

Ça fait dix minutes que je me tortille sur ma chaise en tentant d'étouffer mon début de fou rire et que la secrétaire me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Parce qu'à la base, j'étais venu pour essayer d'obtenir un travail pour quelques temps. Mais je crois que si la secrétaire allait parler à son patron, je pense qu'elle le supplierait de me mettre à la porte sans même me donner d'entretien. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle est prête à se barrer en courant d'un instant à l'autre.

Je sursaute tout d'un coup, m'attirant un regard à la fois irrité et suspicieux de la secrétaire. Bordel. Plus ça va, et plus il va se rapprocher de _cet_ endroit. Et je crois que s'il le fait, je l'expédie directement en enfer. Je suis tellement concentré dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas la secrétaire :

« Kagami-san ? Oshiwara-sama vous attend dans son bureau. »

Elle me surprend tellement que je me lève violemment, la dominant de plusieurs centimètre. Je crois que je lui ai fait peur en me levant d'un coup comme ça car elle se détourne rapidement et se dirige vers le bureau de son patron, elle court presque. Je l'admire d'ailleurs de pouvoir marcher aussi vite avec des échasses pareilles, je comprends pas comment font les femmes. Et non, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer des talons pour comprendre. J'ai encore une vie.

Quelques secondes après et je me retrouve devant -je l'espère- mon futur patron. Je frissonne encore du regard d'effroi que m'avait lancé la secrétaire avant de partir. J'ai du vraiment lui faire peur. Maudit Kise. Je retins avec grande peine une grimace et affiche une expression neutre. Enfin j'essaye. J'ai pas le talent de Kuroko non plus.

L'entretien débute et je réponds facilement aux questions, bien que je dois avoir une tête de constipé. Tu m'étonnes que j'ai fait peur à la secrétaire. En tout cas, l'enfoiré de blond s'est enfin arrêté. Et j'insiste sur le enfin. Un peu plus et je …

J'ai parlé trop vite. Il est revenu à la charge. Et il insiste ce con ! Je recommence à me tortiller sur ma chaise. Même le patron l'a remarqué et me regarde maintenant d'un drôle d'air. Je me racle la gorge, m'apprête à répondre à une question, et finit par lâcher un geignement plaintif. Rouge, je tente de me justifier mais le patron me devance :

« Vous voulez peut-être aller faire un petit tour aux toilettes ?

\- Hum, non merci. Je … je suis désolé si vous pensiez... je suis désolé. »

Oh putain. Je vais le tuer. Littéralement. Et bordel Kuroko défends-toi ! Le laisse pas te toucher comme ça ! C'est une catastrophe. Que le patron pense que je veuille aller au petit coin... je crois que je suis totalement décrédibilisé. Et ma virilité en a prit un coup aussi.

Bon gré, mal gré, je repris le fil de l'entretien. Mais les chatouilles repartirent de plus belle, si bien que je me mordis fortement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Mes doigts me font mal à force de cramponner les bords de ma chaise. Le patron doit penser que je suis fou. Rectification, le patron _pense_ que je suis fou au vue du regard qu'il me lance.

Soudain, je lâche un cri. Un tout petit cri, qui n'avait rien à faire là. Ça y est. Il l'a atteint. _Cet_ endroit. Je vois le regard inquisiteur du patron se poser sur moi. Je vais le tuer. Ou plutôt, que quelqu'un me tue. Je n'aurai jamais ce poste. C'est cuit. Peut-être même suis-je fiché à vie. Virilité ? Quelle virilité ?

Kise, tu vas me le payer au centuple.

* * *

 **J** e cours, et marque un dunk tellement puissant que le panier plie et manque se casser. Je bouillonne de rage. Kuroko le sent parfaitement puisque je l'ai vu se tourner à plusieurs reprises vers moi et m'intimer silencieusement de me calmer. Me calmer ? Il en a des bonnes lui !

Je me trouve en plein entraînement de basket. Mais en ce moment je voudrais être avec Kise et lui faire regretter de m'avoir fait foirer mon entretien. Mais Kuroko a réussi à m'en empêcher. Comment il a fait ? Ce petit démon n'a eu qu'à user de ses charmes et je lui disais amen à tout ce qu'il voulait.

Du coup je suis énervé et j'ai envie de tout fracasser. La coach, en me voyant, s'est exclamée que c'était génial que je sois autant énervé, comme ça elle pouvait tranquillement me tripler mon entraînement. Quelle sadique. Je comprends pas comment Hyuuga fait pour la supporter. Le pauvre, je le plains quand même.

Je continue de me dépenser, poussant la limite encore plus loin, me fichant totalement de ma fatigue. Je suis tellement énergique que Riko en perd son sifflet. Je marque panier après panier, me fichant pas mal de ce qui m'entoure. Je suis tellement bien partit que plus rien ne compte pour moi, j'oublie tout.

Jusqu'à ce que je ne m'écroule lamentablement sur le sol. Riko ne comprend absolument pas ce qui m'arrive. Le contraste est vraiment déroutant. L'instant d'avant, c'était limite si il ne fallait pas allonger l'entraînement pour moi et maintenant, j'ai juste l'air d'une larve croulante.

À trop oublier le monde, j'ai fini par oublier _mon_ monde. J'ai tout simplement poussé Kuroko trop à bout. Ce dernier s'est écroulé sur un banc, ce qui pouvait être normal. Mais moi, j'ai scotché tout le monde en m'écrasant lamentablement par terre sans aucune raison.

« Heu... hum... le … l'entraînement est finit, allez on range ! finit par ordonner Riko, toujours déboussolée. »

Ah bah je la comprends. Passer de Chuck Norris à grosse larve dépressive, ça peut porter à confusion. La vache, je me suis jamais autant sentit fatigué. Y a des fois ou j'aimerais vraiment que cette histoire de lien cesse. Surtout que je pénalise Kuroko.

Je m'en veux franchement. Au lieu de ne penser qu'à moi, j'aurais mieux fait de prendre en compte Kuroko. Toujours dans mon état de larve fraîchement découverte, je rampai vers Kuroko, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sans attendre d'être complètement à côté, je lui lance :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kuroko, j'aurai du penser à toi. Je suis qu'un putain d'égoïste, on dirait Aomine. Putain mais pourquoi je pense à lui moi, quel con ! Non, non, oubli désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Dis-moi, tu m'en veux pas hein ? Tu vas pas décider de rompre du jour au lendemain hein ? Je te promets que je ferai plus attention à toi dorénavant. Parce tu sais je t'... »

Je m'interromps. Effectivement, faire une déclaration enflammée alors que le destinateur s'est endormi n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des idées. Soudain, je réalise ce que ça signifie. Il va falloir que je le porte. Alors que moi-même je ressemble à un mollusque mono-cellulaire. Génial. Fantastique. Magnifique. Saisissez l'ironie.

* * *

 **J** e suis bien ici. Je me sens parfaitement reposé et au calme. La chaleur ambiante me conforte dans l'optique de ne pas sortir de mon lit. J'ai même l'impression de ne pas être seul. Mais ça c'est normal, le lien qui nous unit, Kuroko et moi, me fait sentir comme si je n'étais jamais complètement seul. En gros comme si j'étais un schizophrène. Mais c'est moins classe de cette façon.

Je me tourne sur mon oreiller, ma joue s'enfonçant dans la matière moelleuse. Les paupières closent, je profite de l'instant présent. Je reste plusieurs minutes dans cette position, peut-être même des heures. Après tout, j'ai fait beaucoup d'effort hier, alors j'ai bien le droit à du repos.

Puis après un instant de réflexion, et surtout parce que je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire dans mon lit pendant des heures, je me décide à ouvrir un œil. Mais je le referme aussitôt, la pupille agressée par la lumière dehors. Tiens, j'ai oublié de fermé les rideaux. Tant pis.

Je retente une seconde fois, papillonne des paupières, et finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux. Le soleil éclaire la chambre et envoi un de ses rayons sur le lit. Il atterri directement sur le visage pâle de Kuroko. Il a l'air d'un ange comme ça, de plus, ses cheveux semblent illuminé par...

Attendez une minute. Kuroko ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ?

Parfaitement réveillé, un cri sorti de ma bouche avant que je ne sorte du lit en catastrophe, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je me prends les pieds dans le drap et tombe par terre, me cognant le menton au passage. J'ai une pensée envers Kuroko. Le pauvre, je lui en fais voir de toute les couleurs. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais auparavant fermés et tombe nez à nez avec une surface humide que je devine être un museau.

Un autre cri franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et je me relève, manquant de retomber. Je donne un coup dans la lampe de chevet qui s'écrase au sol, mais je n'y prête pas attention, trop occupé à mettre le plus de distance entre moi et la chose.

« Kagami-kun ? retentit la voix ensommeillée de Kuroko. »

Je le regarde et la pensée fugace qu'il est adorable à se damner avec sa coiffure du matin me traverse l'esprit. Avant que je reporte mon attention sur la chose assise en plein milieu de ma chambre, la langue pendante et la queue remuante. Toutes pensées d'un Kuroko adorable et innocent s'envolèrent aussitôt.

« Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce que fou Nigo ici ? Sérieusement, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'est toi qui m'a amené ici parce qu'on était trop fatigué. Tu as même dit oui lorsque je t'ai demandé si Nigo pouvait rester chez toi, annonça le turquoise, imperturbable.

\- Que... mais … tu as profité de ma faiblesse et de ma fatigue sale démon, avoue ! me défendis-je, sachant malgré tout que c'était moi qui était dans le faux. »

Kuroko ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, se contentant de me dévisager, blasé. Son clebs s'approcha de moi. Un nouveau cri m'échappa et je m'enfuis en courant dans ma cuisine, dégoûté à l'idée que ce chien est pu déambuler librement dans mon appartement.

Qu'est-ce que ma vie craint en ce moment.

* * *

 **C** ette fois ça y est. J'en peux plus. Mais c'est de sa faute aussi, il a qu'à pas être aussi... être aussi... mignon … et adorable … et il semble tellement innocent bon sang ! Mais il n'est pas du tout innocent, je peux parfaitement sentir le désir et la tension émaner de son être.

J'aurai peut-être pas du aussi le provoquer en sortant de la douche sans rien aussi. Mais ça c'est pas de ma faute non plus ! Ma serviette s'est prit dans la porte et quand je l'ai refermé, bah elle est restée coincée... Du coup je suis à poil devant Kuroko. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit choqué ou gêné mais non. Il a l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal. D'accord on est des mecs, mais des mecs qui sont en couple. Ensemble. Et on a encore jamais...

Me rendant compte à quoi je pensais -et aussi parce que j'étais complètement nu devant lui aussi-, mes joues s'embrasèrent et mon cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Mais pourquoi je bouge pas ? Je suis complètement tétanisé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

Finalement c'est lui qui s'en charge en me sautant dessus. C'est drôle, je me demandais qui de nous deux allait craquer en premier. J'ai ma réponse. Je le sens dévorer mes lèvres. Je pense qu'il faut que je réponde. Ouais, c'est bien ça comme première action.

Je me réveille petit à petit et finit par le pousser sur le lit, avide d'en avoir plus. C'est fou ça, plus l'excitation monte, plus je me fiche de la position dans laquelle nous sommes. Je sens qu'il en veut plus. On va franchir le cap. Maintenant. Je sens une bouffée de stress m'envelopper.

Pour me rassurer, Kuroko passe ses mains dans mon dos, me provoquant de grands frissons. Avec gêne, je tâtonne par terre afin de trouver du lubrifiant. Alex avait laissé ça avant de partir, prétextant que j'en aurai sans doute besoin. Je ne l'ai pas déplacé, il devait certainement se trouver quelque part.

Ah ça y est je l'ai ! Avec beaucoup d'indécision, je finis par le brandir pour le montrer à Kuroko afin de savoir si j'avais son autorisation pour aller plus loin. Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter, et je sentis de l'incompréhension remplacer peu à peu son désir. Curieux et déçu, je regardai le lubrifiant.

Avant de me rendre compte que je l'avais confondu avec du sel.

On reste un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, la tension sexuelle et la température descendant d'un coup. Du … sel ? J'avais du sel dans la main à un moment aussi important ? Que quelqu'un me tue. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire pire. Désireux de m'expliquer avant qu'il ne croit autre chose, je débitais un flot de parole :

« Oh non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. En fait je voulais le … le … enfin tu vois. Et … et j'ai pris le sel par erreur. D'ailleurs pourquoi y a du sel dans ma chambre ? Heu … je crois... oui c'est ça ! En fait j'avais faim, du coup je me suis préparé à manger et …

\- Kagami-kun.

\- … et j'avais la flemme de manger dans le salon ou la cuisine alors je suis venu ici, sauf qu'il manquait du sel...

\- Kagami-kun...

\- … du coup j'en ai pris mais j'ai oublié de le ranger alors...

\- Kagami-kun ! »

Son interjection m'interrompit dans mon élan et je le dévisageais. Il avait un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et j'en conclus que je venais encore de me ridiculiser. Il m'expliqua que ce n'était pas grave et que ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Soudain, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours nu. Écarlate, je partis en courant dans la salle de bain récupérer ma serviette sous le petit rire de Kuroko.

Niveau sex-appeal, je pense que même le fruit d'un accouplement entre un mollusque et une larve me battait largement.


End file.
